A Coffee Shop (In Chinatown)
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Maddy/Rhydian; Based on a Tumblr Prompt] Maddy and Rhydian decide to make up the story of how they met in order to impress Maddy's relative - with a few hiccups.


**A Coffee Shop (In Chinatown)**

_Fandom: Wolfblood_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance, Humor_

_Pairing: Maddy/Rhydian_

_Word count: 69__3_

_Summary: Maddy and Rhydian decide to make up the story of how they met in order to impress Maddy's relative - with a few hiccups. Maddy/Rhydian ONESHOT._

* * *

**AN: This was just a fun idea. I liked the thought of Rhydian being the one who was trying to make their story overly cute. He's such a sweetie pie, bless him. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own Wolfblood.**

* * *

**Prompt:** _Imagine your OTP having a very awkward/sketchy/strange story of how they met and getting asked about it a lot.__So they spend an evening in making up the fake story of how they met, which is of course ridiculously cute. {Bonus if people who already know the truth give them funny looks when they tell the new story to others.}_

* * *

"It has to be really romantic. Eyes meeting across a crowded room, sparks, fireworks, flowers, cards, the whole deal."

Maddy looks up from her notepad. "Why would you present someone you just met with flowers and cards?"

"This is meant to be a cute story, isn't it?" She gives Rhydian a look. "Okay, you're right. But, there has to be flowers and cards in there somewhere. Stick them in the background." He waves a hand through the air. "What about the flower aisle of Tesco? There are lots of flowers there and cards nearby."

"You said you wanted this to be romantic."

"Flowers are romantic."

"Yeah, but _Tesco_ isn't romantic."

"I'm sure Tesco can be very romantic!" He protests. "Besides, if we met in Tesco, it would make it seem more realistic and more natural, which was kind of the whole point of this, right?"

"I suppose so. But, even then, why would we be buying flowers from Tesco?"

"To take to your poor, sick relative? I don't know."

"My aunt Harriet knows I don't have any poor, sick relatives, so that's not going to work out." Maddy scores a line through her notes.

"Fine. Forget about the Tesco idea. Where else could we have met?"

She let out a _hmm_ noise, leaning back slightly on the sofa. "The park? You - You kicked a football at my head or something?"

"Do I look like the sort of person that would join in with that sort of thing? Jimi would rather give birth to a litter of puppies than see me do that. And, besides, why would I do something like kicking a football at your head?"

"How should I know? You're the one who supposedly did it."

"Okay. Not Tesco, and not the park. What about a coffee shop? Like Starbucks or something? Practically every person our age goes to Starbucks at least once in their lives."

"Yeah. Right." Maddy fixes him with her look again. "And where exactly is this Starbucks, Rhydian? China? Because there certainly isn't one in Stoneybridge. Bernie's is more our style." The doorbell cuts off any reply he may have been about to give. Maddy stuffs the notepad behind the sofa cushion, out of sight. "Okay. We met in Bernie's. Let's just go with that."

"S'not very exciting, is it?" Rhydian mumbles, as Emma and Daniel enter the room, followed by a woman in her fifties.

"Aunt Harriet!" Maddy leaps up off the sofa and throws her arms around the older woman.

"Madeleine, dear." Aunt Harriet pats her cheek fondly, before glancing over her shoulder at Daniel. "Go and make us a cup of tea, Daniel, would you?" She catches sight of Rhydian, still perched on the floor beside the sofa. "Oh. Who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend," Maddy explains. "Remember, I told you about Rhydian, Auntie?"

"Oh, yes. I remember now." Harriet stiffly shakes Rhydian's hand, looking him up and down with a disapproving gaze. Rhydian looks slightly unnerved for a change. He hadn't had to go through all this scrutiny with Daniel and Emma.

"So." Harriet moves and settles on the sofa, watching them both with narrowed, yet curious eyes. "How did you two meet?"

The two teenagers exchange glances.

"In a coffee shop," Maddy says suddenly.

"In China," Rhydian says simultaneously.

"China?" Harriet looks confused, turning to look at Emma and Daniel. "You've never been to China, have you?"

"Well - I, er...I didn't actually mean China," Rhydian stumbles, earning strange looks from Maddy's parents. "I meant, uh, China...town. Chinatown. In London. Yeah."

"Oh. Right. I see."

"Yeah." Maddy raises an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Chinatown. London. A coffee shop, in Chinatown. We, um, ordered the same drink."

"Yep." He picks up where she leaves off. "We both ordered the vanilla latte with extra sprinkles. We both went to get it, and we bumped into each other. I spilled Maddy's coffee all over me, so I offered her mine, and we just...got talking." He finishes with a shrug.

Harriet places a hand upon Maddy's, a smile on her face. "How romantic."

"Yes." Maddy nods. "Romantic. That's just what I was thinking."


End file.
